Thrak
A Thrak gets the morale of the troops by fear. He is a specialist in finding the doubt in the hearts of other beings and dispelling it through lessons, words or violence. He is the executor of the higher being (Shakhbûrz) who made him Thrak. He fulfills separate orders that are above the mundane orders. He has no choice but to fulfill these orders, as he was endowed with the power. If he were described in human terms, then he is a paladin who has been forced to believe and now impose him on others. The Thrak serves as a sort of inquisition for the frûmgrat. The Thrak has never wanted his job. In order to become Thrak, the Uruk (or the lob) must have a particularly strong OWN will or survival instinct. He was repeatedly pushed to his limits in his former life, which made him grow beyond himself. He has an inner strength independent of society. This independent, strong Uruk was then shown the power of the being making him a thrak, and is subjected to eternal torture through the gift of that divine power always trying to break the Uruk who becomes Thrak. To fight against the torture makes it worse. There are doubts, but the survival instinct or the strong will, will not let the Uruk give up. At some point, the thrak learns to know every doubt and recognizes it in others. He learns to arrange himself with the will of his god and fulfills the tasks he sets for him without, however, giving up the fight. Ultimately, a thrak is thus forced to do his deeds. The prerequisite is, as described above, to play a character with a strong will or survival instinct. This strength must radiate the player. The player behind it must understand the conflict between the actual personality of his character and what is imposed on him by his God as a doctrine, and strive for the Uruks in his environment to submit to the will of his God. Accordingly, the player should have sufficient empathy to also recognize doubts in other Uruks and then fight through game offers. The Uruk himself must not carry his inner struggle against his God too far outward. The concept of a Thrak can only work if the player acts out of order in appropriate moments, but can justify his act very, very well by faith guidelines. A Thrak lives from inner conflict and hatred of those who are too weak to endure this conflict. That the Uruk does not give up fighting his thrak-being or surviving his thrak-being. All the other Uruks, despairing of their simple doubts, are, in his eyes, inferior creatures, as they could not bear the test he has to endure. The Thrak is being prepared for his last trial by constant suffering. He has to show that he is ready to survive and hate his world. Only then does he receive the gift of his god. If he fails already, he will be shamefully thrown back into the army by the other Uruks or he will die while trying to get Thrak.